


Who Are You

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Angst, Fanvids, Gen, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Violence, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: Secrets can be dangerous. Even for those who keep them.A season 6 tribute.





	Who Are You

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from season 6 only. Spoilers for season 6.

**Song:**  Who Are You, Really?

 **Artist:**  Mikky Ekko  

**Length:**  2:06

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  42MB

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/K85Y0JQu-s4)

[Mediafire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/07mrsffyes9s3d5/Who%20Are%20You.mp4)

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/176222333266/title-who-are-you-song-who-are-you-really)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on Tumblr: [ladyvialana](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Mediafire Dowload Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/07mrsffyes9s3d5/Who%20Are%20You.mp4
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/176222333266/title-who-are-you-song-who-are-you-really
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/K85Y0JQu-s4
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
